Sgt Soul Shippuden War
by RRJToons3
Summary: In an attempt to invade the earth, Keroro's cousin summons characters from two different worlds: Soul Eater and Naruto. The awkward clash starts up a pointless war of which Black Star and Naruto must end! Not yaoi
1. The Frog Wears Clothes!

_Author's note: I finally watched enough Sgt. Frog to come out with this fic! Horray! What? Why am I mentioning Sgt. Frog in a Soul Eater/Naruto fic? They're the reason they come together. How? You'll see. Yes, the weird narrator is in this too. You will tell he's talking by *'s surrounded by his words._

Keroro was in the living room, building gundams on the couch. Natsumi was sitting next to him."What's the point of those things?" she asked. "The point is that they're the best things in the world. Building gundams help me think straight. It keeps me calm." Keroro answered. Natsumi shrugged. She whipped out her phone to see if she got any messages. Nothing. She sighed sadly. "What's the matter, Natsumi?" asked Keroro. "No one's been talking to me since break. I wonder what happened to them."

"Maybe they're on vacation."

"Maybe. I should just call one of them."

"Why do you like to talk to your friends so much? Why don't you ever talk to us?"

"I'm not gonna watse my time on a stupid little frog! Not even if they fell out of the sky!" At that moment, they heard a loud crash in the yard. "What was that?" asked Natsumi, running to the door. "I guess Giroro got attacked again." said Keroro, shrugging his shoulders.

***And you're right, Natsumi. He is plowed in the ground once again.***

Nothing was seen in the yard but a huge hole and a golden frog who was wearing a black shirt with a vertical silver stripe in the middle and horizontal stripes on the sleeves. He also wore baggy black pants and a long hat with vertical lines around it and a horizontal line on the bottom, also all around it. He had Giroro's eyes.

***Well look at that. It's a frog who wears clothes. I haven't seen any other frogs do that.***

"Great, it's another stupid frog!" snapped Natsumi. "What do you want?" she asked. The frog said nothing. He pointed a gun at her. "You..." he started. He had a deep, supensful voice. "Tell me where Keroro is." he ordered. "I'm here! Someone call me?" asked Keroro, joyfully hopping out the house. The frog put his gun away. "Keroro, I have been sent here to help you with the invation. You are doing poorly I hear." he explained. "I have an idea for you that you could use."

"Sorry, sir, but to do things, my platoon have to all agree and Dororo doesn't agree with anything conserning world destruction." Keroro responded. "Then take him out of it. I'll take his place." said the frog.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I am Kihaha. I had a brilliant plan for you, conserning other dimensions."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Dororo wouldn't agree, but let me hear it anyway. Come it, Kihaha."

"NO! Not another one! We have enough morons in this household!" snapped Natsumi.

***But you must have room for one more, Natsumi. This one wears clothes! I mean, come on, what frog wears clothes?***

"Shut up!" snapped Natsumi, marching inside.

***No, seriously, what frog wears clothes? I haven't even seen one that does outside of this dimension.***

Kihaha took a seat on the couch. Keroro sat next to him. Giroro dug himself out of the hole and came in as well. "All right, what's going on here?" he asked, walking in with a huge gun his hands. "Oh, Giroro. This golden frog named Kihaha came here to give us invation ideas." Keroro explained. "We had plenty of plans until Dororo chopped them up." Giroro pointed out.

***Dororo isn't even here. I don't understand why they keep bringing him up.***

"Well, just incase Dororo does agree, I decided to listen to the idea." said Keroro. Giroro sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll go with it. Afterall, he is a frog who wears clothes."

***And a very good selection of clothes.***

"I think we should travel through out the universe, collecting creatures from other worlds to help enslave the world." Kihaha explained. "How so?" asked Keroro. "Well, if we collect very destructive structures together, they could possibly cause destruction to pikopan and let them do so until the citizens fall to their knees. The creatures will become our soilders. They will keep the pikoponians in place as we lock them in eternal misery. Sound like a good plan?"

"Impressive," said Giroro. "But I have a problem with this plan. It seems that the other characters might be doing our jobs for us."

"No. They will be under our command. So it will still be us doing the invading." Kihaha cleared.

"I like this plan. Dororo would never agree with this." Giroro pointed out. "We could do it in secreat..." giggled Keroro. "I don't think he's appreciate that, Sgt." said Kururu, coming in the room. "Where'd you come from?" asked Giroro. "I was listening in the hideout the whole time. This Kihaha has an excellent plan, but since we're trying to get in good with Dororo I don't think it'll work out." he laughed. "And you're laughing about it?" asked Kihaha. "_Kurukurukuru..._Yeah."

"He's a weirdo." whispered Kihaha to Keroro. "You have no idea." Keroro responded. "I want to know who this Dororo is. I need to talk to him." said Kihaha. "No! This is the best idea I ever heard! If you talk to him he'll tear it up and take it out of exsitence!" cried Keroro, pulling on Kihaha's leg. "Ugh...okay. So what do we do?" asked Kihaha. "_Kurukurukuru..._We can just work on it in secreat." suggested Kururu. "I believe we have no choice but to do that." said Kihaha.

***But Sgt already suggested that. Of course someone always has to take someone's idea.***

"Who's willing to travel through the dimensions?" asked Kihaha. "I better do it. I have the guts." said Giroro. "Great, you could leave for a while, leaving me time to talk to my friends." yelled Natsumi. The frogs looked at each other and shrugged. Kihaha took out another gun and pointed it to the ground. He opened a portal.

"Remember, Giroro. This will take you to any random dimension. Be careful and enslave any powerful creature you find." ordered Kihaha. Giroro nodded and hopped in the portal. "I should go with him." Keroro suggested, hopping in the portal as well. "No! You won't go to the same dimension!" snapped Kihaha. It was too late. The portal closed.

***How are they coming back?***

Giroro landed in the Leaf Village. He fell on top of Garaa, however, Garaa didn't seem to notice that a frog was on his head. He happened to be taking a walk and everyone just started staring at him. He was staring right back. He didn't like all these eyes looking at him. He started to walk faster. Giroro didn't seem to care that he was on Garaa's head. He just sat there. Garaa looked around. People were still staring. "What the hell...?" he muttered. He slowly started to run. People were still looking at him He appeared to be the center of attention and Garaa didn't like it.

"Quit looking at me!" snapped Garaa, running away from all the people. Giroro held on tight to Garaa's red hair. "Stop looking at me! What do you people want?" Garaa repeated, running faster. He came to a stop behind a tree and Giroro fell in his bag of sand. "What was that?" Garaa asked himself, turning around. He then noticed Giroro was sitting on his bag.

"Hey, you're the reson all those people were staring at me." he said. "I've come to enslave you!" Giroro blurted. "Enslave me? How? You're just a frog." asked Garaa. Giroro took out his gun. "Does that answer your question?" he responded. "Sand burrial." said Garaa in an unentusiastic way. He burried Giroro in a second. Giroro stuggled to get out. Luckily he still had the gun in his hand so he shot himself out.

"Alright. You're pretty strong. You'll be perfect." said Giroro. Then it dawned on him. "Uh..." he studdered. He wasn't prepared. How was he planning to enslave these large pikoponian-like figures? Garaa shrugged and walked away. "Wait! I need your help!" blurted Giroro. "Why? I don't even know you." Garaa pointed out.

"I understand, but uh...I came to this dimension and I don't know how to get out."

"Okay. Want me to help you out?"

"Yes, please."

"I don't know, I look kind of weird carrying a frog on my back."

"Please? You're lucky I'm saying please."

"Na. Don't want to." Garaa walked away. Giroro followed. "What do you want?" snapped Garaa. "I need help." repeated Giroro. "Get help from someone else!" snapped Garaa. "Like who?" asked Giroro.

Meanwhile, Keroro landed in Death City. He fell on Black Star. "What was that?" asked Black Star, spinning around in circles. "I'm Keroro." said the green frog. Black Star looked up and threw him on the ground. "How dare you disturb me while I'm working out? Leave the mighty Black Star's presence!" Black Star kicked him to another.

Okay. He landed in the academy. He was pushed to one of the halls. He ran into Kid. His eyes widened when he met the frog. He picked him up. "This is adorable! Such perfect symmetry! If there were two of these I'd display it in my room. Wait! As a matter of fact, I do have room for this plush toy." he cheered. "Plush toy?" whimpered Keroro. Kid didn't hear him though. He just took him home.

"There, that's a perfect spot for you. Well, better get back to school." said Kid. As he started to walk away, Keroro screamed. "No! I'm here to enslave you all!" Kid looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Well, well, it talks. I shall give it to Patty. I'll leave it in her room as a gift." He picked up the frog and put him the girls' room. "Perfect." he repeated, walking out the room. "I feel pathetic." whimpered Keroro. "I wonder where's Giroro."

Garaa left Giroro with Rock Lee. "I promise, I will get you to your home, little frog!" he vowed for the 40th time. "I get it. Shut up!" snapped Giroro, crossing his arms in disgust. "I promise, I will get you to your home, little frog!" Giroro just rolled his eyes. "Do you have an idea on how to get other dimesions?" asked Giroro.

"No. What's this have to do with other dimensions?"

"It's my job to take you all to my dimension."

"How were you planning to do that?"

"I don't know anymore. That's why I need help. I'm stuck here."

"Well then, welcome to the Leaf Village, little frog!"

"Quit calling me that! My name is Giroro!"

"Oh. Excuse me for my mistakes."

Back at the Hinata's resedence, Kururu was looking for a way to get Keroro and Giroro back. "Well, there's no telling which dimension they could be in, so let's work on genres. You kept them in the anime catagory, right?" asked Kururu. Kihaha nodded. "Good. Let's start with comedy in alphabetical order."

***That'll take forever. Soul Eater is way at the bottom of the chain and I don't think Naruto is even in the comedy catagory.***

_Author's note: Well, that's all I'm gonna do for now. I haven't watched Naruto in a while so let me know if I got anybody out of character. Review me please!_


	2. Death the Who?

_Author's note: I am back, no one was out of character, I see. Sorry I took so long, I've been busy with other stories. Enjoy!_

***Sgt Frog is stuck in the world of Soul Eater! He is now being held in the residence of some unknown male who's hoplessly obsessed with symmetry as a plush toy! (Almost the same situation Tamama was in.)***

Patty came home to see the "plush toy." Sgt was too scared to say anything. He shook and shivered. Patty looked closely at him.

"He's adorible!" she cheered, happily throwing him in the air. "Too bad he's not like a giraffe with a long neck. I would to break his neck, but I don't even think he has a neck." Kid looked at the young weapon and shook his head. He was glad to know that she liked the toy.

"I can't take it anymore! I can't fail this time! These pekoponian-like creatures are obviously strong. They'd be the Keroro Gunsou! I am here to enslave you all and take you to my dimension!" yelled Sgt. "Wow, that's a violent toy. Who would want to give their child that?" asked Liz. Kid shrugged. "Maybe it's for older children, like Patty." guessed Kid.

Sgt jumped out of Patty's arms and landed on his feet, proving that he was real. "He really _isn't_ a plush toy!" yelled Kid and Liz. "No way! Like I said before, I'm here to enslave you all! Now, bow to me!" Sgt commanded. "Why?" asked Kid. Sgt froze up. "Uh. I don't know." he whimpered. "Where'd you come from, Keroro?" asked Liz. "I came from the dimension of Sgt Frog. There, you will be my slaves, helping me invade Pekopon." Sgt explained.

"What's Pekopon?" asked Patty. "It's my target. You're going to help me take it over!" yelled Sgt. Liz, Patty and Kid looked at each other, dumbfounded. What the hell was this frog talking about? Sgt sighed sadly. "Do you have a way I can get back to my dimension?" he asked nicely. "Uh...sure. Follow me." Kid directed.

"Wow. Really? If he can go to different dimensions so easily, then just imagine where he goes..." Sgt thought. Kid lead him to the mirror. "Name your dimension and right it on the mirror." he directed. Sgt did as he was told and wrote "" on the mirror. A portal opened up, showing his dimension. "Well, that was easy." said Sgt. "Well, see you later, Kero." said Kid. "No way, you're coming with me, my black-haired slave!" yelled Kero as he snatched Kid by his shirt and into the portal with him.

"Kid, no!" Liz cried. She turned to Patty. "Sgt. Frog, remeber that! I need you to go get help. There's no telling what this dimension's like."

"Where are you going, Sis?" asked Patty. "I'm going after Kid!" Liz quickly hopped into the portal, right before it closed and Patty did what she was told.

***Well...it looks like Kururu is in the D's right now. (yawn...)***

"Now we are at Devil May Cry." announced Kururu. "If he's there, he's already dead." yawned Natsumi. She whipped out her phone. "Oh my god, Saburo just texted me! He's coming over!" she suddenly screamed. "Well, tell him to wait, we have a friend to find!" snapped Kururu. "No! I'm using the time the stupid toad is gone to get some time for myself! I'm texting him back right now!" yelled Natsumi.

"He's not there. Diabolo." laughed Kururu. Kihaha looked at the ground sadly. "Looks like I already failed." he sighed. Tamama walked in. "How's the search?" he asked. "It's no good. I think Cousin Keroro could be dead." he sighed. "Sgt? Dead? NO! NO! NO!" cried Tamama. At that moment, there was screech from the bathroom.

***Oh no, it's Natsumi!***

Everyone ran to her in the bathroom. "You stupid frog! Get out of here!" yelled Natsumi. Kid got himself up and looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow, look how cute I am. I don't even look emo anymore." he said. "Who's he?" asked Natsumi. "This is my slave! He's from that dimesion Kihaha was talking about." cheered Sgt. Natsumi choked up. "What..?" she breathed. Kid and Sgt walked out of the bathroom.

"I may not have my guns on me right now, but I can still take you on!" snapped Kid. "I'd like to see you try!" Sgt commented taking out the Kero Ball.

***How'd he get that?***

He pressed a button and chains wrapped around Kid's wrists. "Damn you!" screamed Kid. "Uh...what dimension is he from?" asked Fuyuki. "I don't know." Sgt whimpered. "I'm from the dimension of Soul Eater!" yelled Kid. "Ah, no wonder it was taking so long to find you." laughed Kururu.

***Told you it would take forever...***

Kid looked around for the voice he just heard. "What do you want with me?" he asked. "I need you to help me enslave Pekopon while Dororo's not around." Kero explained. "And how will I do that?" asked Kid. "Simple, you'll go around destroying the world, meanwhile the Pekoponians will be begging for mercy. That's when we'll tell them that we want their souls!" This stabbed Kid right in the heart. "How dare you? You evil demon! I'll never help you take over anyone's soul!" screamed Kid. "I had no idea there were kishin in different dimensions..." he thought.

"Look, your stripe-haired friend has to go somewhere! Saburo is coming over! And let him go!" commanded Natsumi. "Eh, rather not." giggled Sgt. Kid broke the chains himself and crossed his arms, showing he meant business. "Whoa! Did you see that?" gasped Fuyuki. "You heard the read head, let me go." Kid growled.

***But you let yourself go.***

"What the hell is that?" snapped Kid. "What? Your dimension doesn't have a narrator?" asked Natsumi. "In the first three episodes, but not through the whole thing!" At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "It's Saburo!" cried Natsumi. "Leave!" She kicked Kid and Sgt in the closet as she opened the door. "Hey, Natsumi. Sorry I didn't answer you calls." greeted Saburo. "Wow, you're a bit too hot for this show." complemented a voice from behind.

"Liz!" cheered Kid, coming out the closet. Natsumi agressively shut the door in his face with her foot. "Now who are you?" she asked angrily. "I'm Liz Thompson!" Liz introduced.

***Okay, now let's get the emo guy's name.***

"What was that?" asked Liz. "The narrator." Natsumi answered. "This is one of those animes? Oh wow, there was no need to panic then..." Liz thought to herself. "Hey, you look like one of those guys at home." said Saburo. "Guys?" asked Natsumi. "Yeah, that why I haven't been answering. They came from my mirror, asking for some guy named Kid." Saburo explain. "They were Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Star Black, I think."

"That's Black Star!" Kid and Liz corrected. "Shut up!" Natsumi growled, throwing them all in the closet. "Wait, maybe we should let them out. I think they know them." Saburo suggested. "We do!" cheered Kid and Liz, jumping out the closet. "No way!" screamed Natsumi, pushing them back in.

"Let's just go take a walk or something." she suggested, changing her demener. Saburo shrugged. "All right, let's go." They exit the house and the three slowly exit the closet. "Why's she so mean?" asked Kid. "Eh, that's Natsumi for ya." said Sgt. "So what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Death the Kid, son of Lord Death himself."

"DEATH?" everyone screamed. "You're a grimm reaper?" asked Fuyuki. Kid nodded. "Once my father passes, I'll be reaper. It's getting close to that time."

"Then, why didn't you kill Sgt, not that I want you to, just asking?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a reaper. They reap souls, don't they?"

"How dare you say such things?"

"Wha..what?"

"I don't reap souls and neither does my father! We're against it!"

"I dont' get it."

"How can't you? We prevent the destruction of human souls."

"I thought you take human souls."

"NEVER!"

***Well...this is going to go on for a while. So Sgt made it out of the dimension of Soul Eater, but how will Giroro get out of the dimension of Naruto? Will the guy with the bushy eye brows find a way for him to go? Will Death the Kid ever get home or at least covince Fuyuki that he means well? Find out next chapter!***

_Author's note: Hey, you took my lines!_

_Narrator: I'm sorry..._

_Author: Review me!_


	3. Three Dimensional Eye

_Authors note: Well, I'm back folks and-_

_Narrator: So Sgt Frog made it back, maybe we should check on Giroro and see how he will return to his rightful dimension._

_Author: Do you mind?_

_Narrator: Oops, I'm sorry._

Rock Lee took Giroro to see a man with red hair, a green cloak, a gray shirt and brown sandles. He had a tanish band over one of his eyes. The other one shined blue.

"Yokoma," Lee breathed.

"Who's this guy?" asked Giroro.

"This is Yokoma, the man who sees worlds beyond worlds."

"Will he take me home?"

"Yes, little frog, he will."

"My name is not little frog! It is Giroro!"

"Okay, Giroro it is." Yokoma smiled at the two.

"What will your destination be?" he asked. Giroro turned to him cautiously. He and Rock Lee walked up to him closer.

"My world, Sgt. Frog, a.k.a Pekopon." Giroro answered. Yokoma's eye widened and flashed a blue portal. As Giroro was sucked in, he grabbed Rock Lee's leg and pulled him in with him.

***Said Death the Kid and Fuyuki are tired from fighting so long. I'm even tired from watching.***

"Kid, we should really focus on finding the others, now that I brought them here," said Liz, tapping on his shoulder.

"You're right. Now that red head's gone, we should get moving," Kid agreed.

"I wouldn't test Natsumi if I were you," laughed Sgt.

"But Sir, you always test her," Tamama pointed out.

"Where have you been the last two chapters?" asked Sgt.

"I've been here." Kid and Liz sneaked out the door. While doing so, they saw Dororo at the door.

"Another frog?" whimpered Liz. "How many frogs are in this world?"

"Who knows? Let's just go," Kid suggested. The two secreatly followed Natsumi and Sabaro. The two were fascinated with the place they were at. They looked around with excitment and gleamed eyes.

"This is a nice place. What was this place called again, Pekopan?" Kid commented.

"Yeah, it's a lot prettier than Death City," Liz agreed.

"I'm pretty sure any place is prettier than Death City. Why did you come for me?"

"Well...I was worried about you. I didn't want you in some dangerous place."

"That's sweet and all, but we thought it was a plush toy. What dangerous thing is going to kill me if a plush toy is included?"

"Well, what about Bleach and that one little plush toy?"

"Okay, good point. Hey, I think they're stopping!" Natsumi and Sabaro made it to another unknown location. They did happen to notice Black Star who also turned out to be adorable and chibied up, so they tried to run over to them. Before they could reach their friends, a blue portal came out from the ground.

***Oh my, what's coming out the ground. It's Giroro! And...some guy with bushy eyebrows. Wow..those eyebrows are big...whoa...***

"What? What was that voice? Asked Rock Lee.

"That was our narrator. You're one of us now, so you'll have to get used to it as our ticket to conquoring," Giroro answered.

"This sounds like acts of evil, evil, I will never do. And I will escape from here, even if I have to use my taijutsu."

"And I'll make sure you never leave, even if I have to use my gun," Giroro pulled out a laser and pointed it at Lee.

"Hey, these frogs are dangerous," said Liz.

"You must be the creatures Keroro brought back," said Giroro, pointed the laser at them too.

***How did he know that? He just got here.***

"If Patty was here, we could play the gun game," said Kid.

***But I don't understand why another person would have to be there for you to take something out of your pocket.***

"Ah! Shut up, voice person!" snapped Kid.

"You two can't go any further...uh...Sgt, is that you?"

"No! Who's Sgt?" asked Kid.

"Oh..uh..nevermind. Well, you can't go any further. You're all going back to the house where we can discuss your slavery."

"See, Kid, I told you!" yelled Liz.

"You will never hold me prisoner!" Lee claimed. Giroro pointed the gun back at him.

"Says who?"

"Says me!" He kicked the gun out of Giroro's hand, tripped him over and pushed him away.

"Come with me, stange characters!" commanded Lee as he dashed away. Kid and Liz couldn't keep up on foot, so Kid summoned his skateboard. He quickly grabbed Liz's hand so she wouldn't be left behind. She rode at the edge of the board, whooping in excitment. Kid pulled her up so she wouldn't fall over. All Liz could possibly do was hang on to him.

***And so...said Liz hangs on to Death the Kid, loving the warmth of his body, wishing he could feel the things she's feeling right now. Oh how she loves-***

"Cut it out!" yelled Liz.

Meanwhile, Guy Sensei had to find Lee as soon as possible, not that he really needed him for anything. He was simply conserned. He formed a search party including, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten.

Kakashi took his time looking around for the little bushy eyebrowed boy.

Sasuke didn't care so he didn't look.

Sakura called in sick that day, so she couldn't come. (Really, I just hate Sakura's guts.)

Neji was hopping an tall buildings, and trees, challenging him, knowing it'd lurk him if he heard. At some point, he reached the look out tower and Jiraya got bored and started following him around.

Tenten didn't know whether or not to look for Lee or Neji.

Naruto looked in every spot possible using shadow clone jutsu. The real Naruto ran into Gaara, making all the other Naruto's disappear.

"Gaara!" yelled Naruto.

"What...?" Gaara dreaded.

"It was you, wasn't it? You took Rock Lee!"

"No, I gave a stupid little frog."

"A frog?"

"Why are you bothering me?"

"I'm in search party for my friend. I need to find Rock Lee, believe it!"

"Look, if I tell you where he is, will you leave me alone? Because if you don't, I'm gonna kill you."

"Yeah, anything, just tell me!"

"He went to Yokoma to save the fucking frog. Now will you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Okay! I'm gonna find him, believe it!"

Naruto reported the news to Guy and the others. They went to Yokoma immediatly, including Jiraya, who was still bored. Might Guy demanded Lee when they got there.

"I wonder if Guy Sensei would get this worked up if one of us ever got lost," Tenten wondered.

"Of course he wouldn't," Neji answered. "He only cares about the false destiny of Lee. He'll never understand what is real."

"Where's Lee? He's little kid in a green suit, he looks just like me, only with more youth," asked Guy.

"I know who you're talking about. He came here with a little red frog and planned to take him home, but as I transported him, he snatched him up and brought him with him," Yokoma explained.

"Lee...no...why does your youth have to be wasted like this...?" Guy cried to himself in a corner.

"Well, he only went to Pekopan. I can assure you he's not dead."

"Not, dead? Then let's go get him!" yelled Naruto.

"The blonde's right! Lee's important! I can't teach without him!" yelled Guy, hopping up.

"Wait, does that mean all of you?" asked Yokoma.

"I don't want to waste my time," said Neji, walking out the door. Tenten followed.

"Eh, whatever. I'll come," sighed Sasuke.

"I don't think you could survive in a new environment on your own, so I better come with you," said Kakashi, taking out a book.

"Don't think you're leaving me! I'm coming too, believe it!" screamed Naruto.

"I like new places, take me with you!" cheered Jiraya.

"Uhh..." sighed Kakashi and Guy.

"Are you sure you want to come...?" asked Kakashi.

"Of couse! I'm bored."

"Okay, that's only five of you. I can manage. Stand together and I'll transport you. Now, how are you planning to come back?" asked Yokoma.

"Hey, he has I point. I have to become Hokage!" yelled Naruto.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto," sighed Sasuke.

"However we plan. You don't have to come," said Guy.

"No, you'll need help. We'll go," Kakashi claimed.

"Alright, good luck," said Yokoma as he transported them to Pekopan.

_Narrator: So, there you have it. The three worlds clash as Sgt. Soul Shippuden. And-_

_*Author knocks him out*_

_Author: Review me, not the narrator, and maybe it won't take so long for me to update next time. K?_


	4. Black Uzumaki Star!

_Author: I'm not apologizing. Most likely, the severe lateness will happen again. Intentionally or not. Well...it's never intentional, but...yeah._

_Thanks to 12th review, I have been inspired._

_Thank you._

"So...uh...do you know where you're going?" asked Liz, hanging onto Kid.

"Not really, but I am going to find a way back to the Leaf Village!" Lee announced.

"The Leaf...what?"

"The Leaf Village! It is my home! I belong there with Guy Sensei and..."

"Your sensei's name is 'Guy?'"

"Don't mock him! Guy Sensei is the greatest man who ever lived!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust someone whose name owns the definition of 'male person.' That means that he's so twisted, the mother knew it before he was born," Kid replied.

"Hey! Guy Sensei's mother...where..._is _Guy Sensei's mother?"

"As far as I know, she is alive and well!" yelled Guy, coming out of a blue portal behind Lee.

"Well, it looks like we've already found Lee," sighed Kakashi, reading his book.

"Alright! Rock Lee! You're aliright! We're so glad to see you, believe it!" yelled Naruto, jumping in the air happily.

"Guy Sensei!" cried Lee, running over to his sensei in tears.

"I'm confused..." sighed Kid.

"Well it's not different from you and symmetry," replied Liz, knowing she was just as confused as Kid.

"So this is what this dimension looks like," Kakashi thought to himself out loud. "It's unbelievably cute."

"The cutest!" yelled Guy in agreement.

"It's stupid. It's too cute. It hurts," replied Sasuke.

"But Uchiha, you are in this dimension, therefore, you are just as cute," said Lee.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Was that a flirt?!"

"Language, Sasuke?" Kakashi hesitated.

"Wait. We can cuss in this anime?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, that is a surprize, considering its cuteness," Kid agreed.

"Hey, gothic one, you're not from this anime either, are you?" asked Kakashi.

"No. I come from an anime called, 'Soul Eater.' What about you?"

"Naruto!" screamed Uzumaki, shutting up the crowd. "What? That's...what it's called..."

"He sounds like Black Star..." sighed Kid.

"WHO CALLED MY NAME!?" Black Star demanded from behind.

"There he is now...-_-" sighed Liz.

The weapon and meister turned around to look at Black Star. They couldn't help but to obsess over his cuteness.

"Look at those round, harmless little spikes on his head!" cheered Kid, playing with Black Star's head.

"And those eyes! They're so huge with tiny little pupils! It's so adorable!" cheered Liz, looking in Black Star's face.

"Get off me!" screamed Black Star.

"He...sounds just like Naruto..." whimpered Sasuke.

"Hey! He sounds like me!" yealled Naruto.

"Hey! Quit immatating me!" yelled Black Star.

"Can't take it!" screamed the rest, running off together, leaving Naruto and Black Star together.

The two stared at each other, studying each other, wondering which would speak firsst, which _should _speak first. Finally they both started with, "Hi..."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"I'm Black Star."

"What's your last name?"

"That's it. Black Star. You got a problem?"

"No. Why do you sound so much like me?"

"I don't! Black Star only sounds like Black Star!"

"...Well fine! Naruto only sounds like Naruto, believe it!"

"Exactly!"

"Yeah, believe it!"

"Okay, now that's settled. You and I are going to find our dimensions. Where are you from?"

"The Leaf Village. You?"

"Death City."

"Okay, let's start!"

"Yahoo!"


End file.
